


Trust and Love

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: An intimate moment between Mal and Simon makes the Captain admit more than he thought he was ready to.





	Trust and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> Original publication date: December 24, 2002
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Warnings: Contains a bit of "rimming" may squick some out  
Feedback: Yes please  
Archive: Here, there, everywhere. No permission required. If you like this one, check out my other fic. at http://www.animeglore.com/fanfiction  
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them  
Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.

  


I inhale sharply as his expert fingers find the knot in my shoulder. 

"You really shouldn't let her do this to you." 

"I know," I mumble into the curve of my arms, "But I can't help it, she just gets under my skin." 

"Maybe you should just fuck her and get it over with," he says lightly, finally defeating the knot under his hands. 

"Simon..." I say harshly. 

He must hear the warning in my voice, because he drops the subject. He knows I don't want to talk about Inara, especially not now, with his strong thighs straddling my hips and his long delicate fingers working their magic on the tight muscles in my back. I lose myself in the sensation as he rubs the kinks out of me. As I begin to relax into his massage I remember the first time I saw him, buried in layers of clothing like armour. I knew from that moment that I wanted him in my bed. I also knew I was going to have to fight Jayne for him. A fight that probably woulda ended with one of us dead, probably me. I didn't know that Simon himself would eventually solve that problem by showing up in my quarters. As I slowly drift off to sleep, I am remembering our first soft, tentative kisses. 

The sensation of Simon's bare chest barely brushing against my back and the soft wetness of his tongue as it traces the curve of my ear pulls me out of the doze. 

"No falling asleep. I'm not done with you yet," he says huskily. 

Starting at my shoulders, he draws his hands slowly down my back and sides, sending tremors through me. He slides down, spreading my legs, and settles between them. He coaxes me up onto my knees and slowly parts my cheeks. Even though I know what's coming, I still gasp and squirm with delight when his warm wet tongue brushes the opening to my body. He laps at it, slowly, gently, swirling his tongue around and around, making me moan and twitch. My breath comes in short, hard gasps and my hands twist in the sheets. 

Using his own spit as a lubricant, Simon pushes a finger into me, moving it around, relaxing the muscles even more. Soon a second, then a third finger joins the first. They move in and out of me in a slow steady rhythm that drives me wild with lust. 

"Simon, please. More. I want you in me," I beg, all my pride gone in desire and need. Simon is the only one I have ever allowed to see me like this; the only one I've ever trusted enough to let my guard down with. There is something about this boy - no, this man, anyone who has suffered as much as Simon has deserves the title - that gets through the walls I've built around myself since Serenity Valley, something about him that fills the void in my soul. 

Simon finds the tube of lubricant and coats himself. He bends forward, and as he slides deep inside me he pulls my body up to lean back against him. I arch my back so I can rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms backward around him. He presses his cheek against my back and brings his hands up to tease my nipples. He rubs and pulls, pinching and twirling, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through me, straight to my balls. My cock is hard as steel and quivering between my legs, aching for his touch. 

He keeps his strokes steady, plunging in deep, pulling back slowly, and making me moan with every brush of his dick against my prostate. Before Simon, I hadn't realized that I could come in this position without a hand on my cock, but his steady rhythm combined with the fire blazing down from my over-sensitized nipples soon sends me over the edge. I groan and start to jerk in Simon's arms as I climax, shooting come all over the covers. The contractions of my body around him make him cry out against my shoulder as he spurts into me. 

He pulls out and we collapse onto the bed, gasping. I roll over onto my side so that I can look down into his beautiful, passion filled face. I lean in and brush my lips against his gently. His hand on the back of my head prevents me from pulling away. 

"More," Simon says softly, a soft defenseless look in his eyes. 

I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and start to run my tongue over it, slowly. His back arches and his other hand comes around me to pull me down on top of him. I slide my tongue into his mouth, exploring the soft, wet cavity, feeling him quiver under me. Our tongues wrestle gently, sliding around and over each other in his mouth. His hands trace patterns up and down my spine, sending fresh waves of desire through me. It's still some time before either of us will be ready for round two, but we lose ourselves in the kiss anyway, deepening it, making each other squirm and moan. We break for air, and as I look down into his beautiful face, I'm overwhelmed, and I can't stop myself. I'm terrified by what I feel for Simon - feelings make you weak, make you vulnerable, make you take risks you wouldn't otherwise take, and make you admit things you would rather keep locked in your heart. 

"I love you." 

Simon reaches up with a hand, brushes the hair off my forehead, and trails it down my face, and smiles gently. "I love you, too, Mal." With that said, he pulls my head back down to his, taking my lips in the longest sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. 


End file.
